


Blinded (When I See You)

by erulisse_x



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie's tiny running shorts, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, come swallowing mentioned, thanks PJ for the inspo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erulisse_x/pseuds/erulisse_x
Summary: “C’mon Eds, don’t be mad! I’m just messing with you, you know that. You know I can’t pass up any opportunity to ever make fun of you.” He raps his knuckles against the door, stifling a giggle, and opens it.He absolutely wasn’t prepared for what he saw in that moment.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Blinded (When I See You)

**Author's Note:**

> Very on brand of me to do straight up porn with no plot for my first ever fic.  
> I made this while listening to my [R+E](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/68fJNdWk02N2l5IIglB36X) playlist on Spotify (:

Richie has learned a lot of things about Eddie since he moved in with him several months ago after the life-changing events that happened in Derry. Some of those things being that Eddie loves horror movies, ordering Thai food every week, he sleeps with a bat beside his bed, and he loves to run. He _loves it._

Richie doesn’t know when Eddie got rid of the fear his mother instilled in him when it came to running, insisting that he wouldn’t be able to breathe, that he’d surely die if he pushed himself as hard as the other kids.

But he did get rid of that fear, it seemed, and he was damn good at it. Would run and come back sometimes an hour later drenched in sweat and wearing those way-too-small running shorts that just about killed Richie every time he saw Eddie wearing them. Showing off his strong calves and thighs and not leaving much to the imagination when it came to his firm looking ass.

Yes, Richie had learned many new things about Eddie. But Eddie was still the same. Still liked a lot of the same things, still a fucking firecracker and yelling at Richie for saying something stupid or purposely getting under his skin.

And Richie still loved him. Loved him more than ever, actually. It hit him like a freight train when he saw him again for the first time at the Jade of the Orient and his love for him has only continued to grow since then. He feels like his heart will burst every time he walks into the kitchen in the morning and sees Eddie there, already making coffee for the both of them, looking sleep rumpled and so devastatingly beautiful.

Which is where he is now. Richie sits in the bar chair by the island in the kitchen and Eddie puts his coffee in front of him, with half and half and sugar in it. Just how he likes it.

“I was thinking of making some eggs for breakfast with some avocado on the side. Nothing too heavy, I wanna go on a run in a bit.”

It was a beautiful sunny morning in California and he knew Eddie liked to run in the mornings, never the afternoon if he could help it. Said it boosted his mood for the day, made him feel good.

“Sure, Spagheds. I’ll eat anything you make, you know that. You’re a good little chef.”

Eddie huffs and turns away from the stove where he was placing the pan on the heat and walks to the fridge to get the eggs with his mouth quirking up on one side, making his dimple pop out. Richie wanted to lick it.

“Dumbass. I’m not little, stop saying shit like that. I’m a fucking adult.”

Richie can’t stop looking at him with a smile plastered to his face even if he wanted to. Just like most mornings. It’s all just so domestic, he fears he might pop a boner. A domestic boner.

“Whatever you say, man. I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.”

The eggs are sizzling away in the pan and Eddie has started slicing up the avocado.

“I could fucking poison you, you know. You really do eat whatever I put in front of you, you’d have no clue.”

Richie snorts. “We were having such a good morning Spagheds, why’d you have to go and ruin it by being so dark? And don’t lie, you know you love me. Don’t act like you wouldn’t miss this trash mouth.”

Richie can see Eddie’s blush spread up the back of his neck and he finishes putting the food on plates and turns around and sits one of them down in front of Richie.

“Shut the fuck up and eat, Trashmouth.”

-

A couple hours later, Eddie comes back in from his run, a bead of sweat running down from his hairline to the bolt of his jaw. Richie thinks he’d like to follow it with his tongue.

He starts unlacing his shoes to put on the shoe rack in the closet by the door and takes his earbuds out.

“I’m just gonna go stretch out and take a shower. You wanna watch a movie afterwards or are you busy?”

Eddie glances over at Richie where he’s lounging in gray sweatpants and a t-shirt, his laptop open in front of him. He thought he’d had some ideas for new material for his stand up, but when he sat down and started typing, he got out a couple of sentences before giving up and staring blankly at the screen with his fingers resting on the keyboard.

“Oh no, we can watch a movie. I’ll make the popcorn. You know I’m the popcorn connoisseur around here, Eds. And it’s my turn to pick the movie!”

Eddie lets out an overexaggerated groan as he’s walking towards his room. “I was hoping you’d forget it was your turn. No offense, Rich, but you pick the worst movies half the time.”

“Aw only half the time? You’re so sweet, Eds!”

He decides to wait to start the popcorn until Eddie is back. He spends several minutes looking through his movie collection and doesn’t find anything he’s in the mood for, so he decides Netflix is the way to go. He picks up the remote to turn the TV on when he hears ragged panting coming from Eddie’s room and his dick perks up immediately at the sound of it.

He takes a few steps and cranes his neck to where he can see Eddie’s bedroom door and sees that the door is open.

“Hey Spaghetti Man! If you’re gonna jerk it, at least shut the door!”

Richie just had to say something, couldn’t leave it alone. It’s what he does best, he’s never been able to shut up anyway, even when he wanted to.

“M’not jerking off, dickwad! I’m stretching! But now you’ve embarrassed me so I’m gonna close the door!”

He sees Eddie come to the door, glare at him, and shut it all the while Richie is laughing and simultaneously trying to get his dick to calm down from where the blood started to rush there when he first heard the obscene noises Eddie was making.

He’s still laughing when he sits the remote down and starts heading towards Eddie’s bedroom door.

“C’mon Eds, don’t be mad! I’m just messing with you, you know that. You know I can’t pass up any opportunity to ever make fun of you.” He raps his knuckles against the door, stifling a giggle, and opens it.

He absolutely wasn’t prepared for what he saw in that moment.

Eddie wasn’t lying, he _was_ stretching, but it was the hottest fucking thing Richie had ever seen in his life. He was on the floor, his left leg held out straight behind him and a foam roller under his shin and his left elbow and forearm resting on the ground. His right leg was up at a ninety-degree angle on the ground and his right arm stretched out in front of him and he was rocking back and forth on the foam roller, still making those fucking _noises_ and looking and sounding like pure sex.

His fucking ass looked so tight in those tiny running shorts, and his back so strong and still sweaty in his shirt and Richie felt like his brain was going to ooze out of his nose as he watched Eddie rocking back and forth, imitating sex, looking like he was getting fucked and sounding like it, too.

It felt like a lifetime before he realized he was staring, even though it was only a few seconds, and at the same time he realized he had a massive hard-on and he was wearing the worlds thinnest sweatpants. Of-fucking-course. Why would he even wear these anywhere near Eddie, anyway? What was he thinking? He needed to get out of there, and quick.

Of course, that was when Eddie started to say something, but thankfully his head was turned away from Richie, Richie being by his feet.

He was still panting when he said, “Thought you were coming in here to make fun of me, Rich. Why so quiet all of a sudden?”

Then the worst thing Richie could’ve imagined happening in that moment, happened. Eddie quickly turned around with a questioning expression on his face, leaning back on his elbows and Richie wasn’t fast enough. Eddie’s eyes dropped to his erection tenting his pants.

Like he would’ve been able to miss it.

Richie flinched and moved his hands in front of his crotch and then jumped back away from Eddie, turning towards the threshold and planning on making a beeline for his room and locking himself in there and refusing to come out until the end of time or until Eddie moved out, because surely he would after this. Richie could survive maybe a week, he thought, he had candy hidden in a drawer because Eddie didn’t keep a lot in the house, and he was weak, okay.

As he was turning though, he heard Eddie speak.

“Richie! Wait! Wait.” When he turned around, hands still placed protectively in front of his crotch and his cheeks burning, Eddie was standing up and took a few steps towards him.

“Is that…do you have an erection because of me?”

_Brush it off, make a joke! Quick Tozier!_

“Well…as you know, Eds, I do like men and I haven’t gotten laid in a very long time and you were making pornstar noises-I mean not that you should be self-conscious about the noises you make while you’re stretching! But uh, you know I’m kinda on a hair trigger so it’s nothing to worry about. Happens all the time. Not with you! I mean, you know dicks! Boners can happen at any time!”

Eddie is looking at him with his lips pressed together in a tight line, trying not to laugh in fear of making Richie feel worse about the situation.

“Richie. Richie! Calm down. It’s okay.” He walks over to Richie, and Richie lets the sentence he was rambling out die off.

“It…it is?” Richie stammers out. Eddie nods at him and puts his hands on Richie’s wrists and brings them to his mouth, kisses the inside of each one before looking directly into Richie’s eyes. Richie felt the kisses like a brand, still burning even after Eddie removed his lips.

“It is. Wanna know something?”

Richie nodded his head and didn’t say anything. Wanted in on the secret that Eddie was seemingly about to share with him.

“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Richie. Like, back when we were kids and you were nothing but gangly limbs and you’d wear the same shirt several times in a row without washing it, which really is so fucking gross Richie, why did you _do_ that? It would be the middle of summer and you’d do that!”

Richie could barely hear Eddie berating him when all he could focus on was Eddie saying he had feelings for him. That he had _feelings_ for _Richie_. Basically, saying the things that Richie had always wanted to say to Eddie.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold up there, Eds. Did you just say you’ve had feelings for me since we were kids? Am I having a stroke? Am I dead?”

Eddie huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, and seriously, how is he so fucking cute?

“You aren’t dead or having a stroke you big drama queen. And yes, I did say that I’ve had feelings for you since we were kids. I also noticed recently that you might’ve felt the same way about me, too. You’re not that subtle, Rich. I just didn’t know how to make a move. I was afraid to. But it looks like you took care of that for me, huh?”

Eddie pointedly looks down at Richie’s erection, which has gone down slightly since he thought Eddie would be disgusted with him and then trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Eddie likes him.

“S-so you like dudes is what you’re telling me?”

Eddie throws his head back a little and laughs and he’s so close and he smells _so good._ Like clean sweat and _Eddie_ and Richie wants to devour him.

“I guess so? I haven’t really noticed other guys, though. Or even girls, honestly. Just you. I mean, you know how I felt about Myra, there wasn’t a spark there. Just felt like I was going through the motions of life by marrying her. I think it’s always been you, Rich.”

He’s looking up at Richie with those humongous Bambi eyes. With such adoration and longing writ so plainly on his face. His heart bared for him.

“God dammit Eddie, that’s my line, I…it’s always been you for me, too. The first time I ever felt love like that…it was for you. God, I was so in love with you. I thought my heart and my dick was gonna explode every time I looked at you.”

Eddie shook his head with a smile on his face, still looking into Richie’s eyes like he couldn’t look away. Neither of them could. God Richie was so happy, and he was smiling so wide and hard that his face hurt.

“And what about now? Do you love me now?”

Richie couldn’t believe Eddie was even asking him that when he thought it was so glaringly obvious now that, yeah, he was in love with this compact firecracker of a man.

When he spoke, he spoke softly, like it was a secret just between himself and Eddie.

“Of course I love you, Eddie. I never fucking stopped.”

He didn’t get to say anything else because Eddie was grabbing his face with his hands and leaning up to kiss Richie square on the mouth.

It was a hard kiss and Richie floundered for a moment before bending his knees a little to accommodate Eddie better and wrapped his arms around him and pull him closer. He pressed his tongue up against Eddie’s bottom lip and he parted his lips and let Richie in.

Their tongues slid together fervently, and Eddie had his arms wrapped around Richie’s neck now, kissing Richie so deep his toes were curling against the floor. He broke away and started kissing down Eddie’s neck, reaching the soft collar of his shirt and then licking a stripe up the side of his neck to his jaw and hearing Eddie let out a low groan at this.

Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s chest and pushed ever so slightly against him.

“I should…I need to take a shower, Rich. I’m gross and sweaty from my run.”

Richie was still sucking kisses into the side of Eddie’s neck but backed off when he felt the slight push of his hands again, knowing it was fighting an uphill battle if he didn’t let him go.

“Whatever you want, Spaghetti Head. Meet you back in the living room for popcorn and a movie?”

When Eddie looked up at him, his lips were wet from their kissing.

_Eddie was kissing me!_ Richie thought, elated. Man, if only 13-year-old Richie could see himself now. He gave himself a hypothetical high-five. Nice.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you back out there.”

Eddie kissed Richie again, softer this time, and then walked down the hall and towards the bathroom. Richie watched him go. Couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

He walked back to the living room in what felt like a daze, lips still tingling from kissing Eddie, his best friend. The only person he’s ever been in love with.

Richie had told himself a long time ago that Eddie didn’t feel the way that Richie did, never would, and Richie was okay with that. He accepted it. He was just happy to be around Eddie, especially when Eddie moved in with him and Richie was so happy he couldn’t stand it. He’s only ever wanted to be close to Eddie, to make him laugh. He wanted Eddie to be happy.

Now, it seemed, he had been miscalculating things this entire time and Eddie actually had feelings for him all along, and how crazy can life be sometimes? Richie was ecstatic.

He continued to feel like he was in some sort of dream as he made the popcorn on the stove and put it in a bowl and moved to the couch with it and picked up where he left off with Netflix, eventually settling on a cheesy horror film because he knows Eddie liked those best.

When Eddie comes back out and walks over to sit down beside Richie, his skin is scrubbed slightly pink from his exfoliating gloves that Richie knows he uses, and his hair is damp and he’s in his sweatpants and a soft, worn David Bowie t-shirt that he wears around the house sometimes.

Richie thinks that he’s so in love with him his heart hurts and that he wants to kiss him over and over again until his lips are aching.

He starts the movie instead while Eddie sits down beside him on the couch. He doesn’t want to assume it’s okay to start making out with Eddie again, doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable or feel pressured in any way.

They make it maybe 17 minutes into the movie.

Eddie moves closer and closer to Richie as the minutes tick by and before he knows it, Eddie is pressed up tight to his side and pushing some stray curls back and away from Richie’s face and neck.

“Richie.”

He turns his head and looks at Eddie’s face, into his eyes. His pupils are blown already when he takes Richie’s hand and places it between his legs, directly over his already hard cock.

Richie is going into cardiac arrest; he’s fucking certain of it.

“C’mon Rich, you can touch me. It’s okay. I’ve never felt like this before. You turn me on so much I can’t stand it. Want you so bad.”

And holy _fuck,_ okay. Eddie has always given back as good as he got with Richie, always fast and clever with his words but Richie didn’t really expect Eddie to be one for dirty talk, but he is so, _so_ on board.

Richie leans in and kisses him as he starts to grip Eddie’s dick through his sweatpants. God, even like this he feels so good, feels perfect in Richie’s hand. Hot and thick. Eddie’s so fucking hard and Richie _did that_.

They break apart, Eddie panting against Richie’s cheek.

“Can I- _ah, fuck_ , Richie can I touch you?”

Richie is looking down at where his right hand is still rubbing at Eddie’s dick, his fingers catching over the head and he watches as a dark wet spot starts to form on Eddie’s pants. His left hand had made it to the back of Eddie’s neck as they were making out and it’s still tugging softly at the hair there.

“Course you can, baby. You can have anything you want.”

Eddie bites into his lower lip and leans back for a second and before Richie can ask, he’s pulling his pants down and off, sans underwear, and Richie is starting to think he’s died and gone to heaven or a place very close to it because Eddie’s cock is there and wet at the tip and fucking _perfect._ Richie wants his mouth on him, wants to tongue at his slit and suck him down. Give Eddie the best blowjob he’s ever fucking had.

But before he can do that, Eddie is getting close to him again and pulls Richie’s cock out of his sweatpants and runs his hand up and down it a couple times as Richie lets out a groan.

“Jesus, Richie. You’re so fucking big. I thought my eyes were gonna pop out of my head like a cartoon character when I saw you hard in your pants earlier. All those times you said you had a big dick and you were actually telling the truth? Can’t say I’m that surprised though.”

Richie’s gripping Eddie’s hair in his hand again, needing to do something with it as Eddie strokes him over, twisting his fist around the head.

“D’you…do you like it?” Richie asks.

Eddie lets out a small huff of laughter and Richie starts kissing and licking at Eddie’s jawline.

“Are you kidding me? I fucking love it, Richie. What kind of a question is that? I want…I uh-“

Richie stops his ministrations on his jaw and pulls back a little to look Eddie in the eye and he sees that he’s blushing a little.

“You want what? You can tell me Eds. I wasn’t lying when I said you can have anything you want.”

Richie cups Eddie’s cock again, runs his thumb through the wetness leaking out of his slit. He’s so wet. Richie glides his fist down Eddie’s cock easily, his precome slicking the way. Eddie moans and tilts his head back and his movements falter on Richie’s cock.

“I want you to fuck me, Richie.”

And that…Richie can definitely do that. Wants nothing more than to do just that.

“Yeah?”

Eddie nods his head and he strokes him a little faster than his leisurely pace before.

“Want me to fuck you, baby? I wanna fuck you so bad. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about doing that to you. Opening you up with my fingers nice and slow and pushing into you. I’ll make it so good for you, Eds, promise.”

Eddie has let go of Richie now, both of his hands are flat out behind him on the couch and he’s thrusting up into Richie’s fist saying “ _yes, yes, please Richie, please”_ and who is Richie to deny him that?

He places his hands on Eddie’s thighs and hauls him up and into his arms as he stands. Eddie quickly gets with the program and wraps his legs around Richie’s waist as Richie squeezes and gropes at Eddie’s ass.

It takes him record time to reach his bedroom, probably because he has the love of his life in his arms literally begging him to fuck him.

He puts Eddie down on the bed on his back and connects their lips together again, pushing Eddie’s shirt up and feeling the indentions of his abs. Eddie gets the hint and sits up and whips his shirt off and tosses it to the floor and Richie just has to stare at him.

“Jeeze, Eddie, _look at you_.”

He’s laying back against the sheets, near the headboard, still panting and has his knees slightly bent and splayed outward, leaning back on his elbows and looking at Richie intently.

“I wanna see you, take your clothes off. It’s kinda unfair that I’m buck ass naked and you still have your clothes on with your big dick out.”

Richie snorts and strips his pants and shirt off, leaving them a crumpled heap on the floor. Eddie hasn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“Happy now, Kaspbrak?”

He gets on the bed and hovers over Eddie and Eddie’s hands immediately go to Richie’s shoulders.

“When did you get so broad, Rich? I fuckin’ love it. You’re big all over. Every time you wear your stupid old band tees around the house it’s so hard to keep myself from staring at the way your shoulders or your back looks.”

Eddie pushes at Richie’s shoulder until his back is against the headboard and wastes no time in straddling him, his perfect ass settling on top of Richie’s thighs, but not letting their cocks touch. He rakes his hands through Richie’s chest hair and narrows his eyes a little.

“So are you gonna fuck me or what, Tozier?”

A strangled noise comes out of Richie’s throat and he reaches over to the nightstand and opens the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. Eddie takes the lube out of Richie’s hands and pops the cap, taking Richie’s hand in his and drizzling the lube generously over three fingers and bringing that hand back and towards his ass.

“You want to ride my fingers? You sure?”

Eddie nods with his teeth sunk into his lower lip and sighs as Richie finds the gentle furl of his hole. So hot and soft, it feels like crushed velvet under Richie’s fingers. Richie rubs his three fingers over it tenderly and has his other hand on Eddie’s ass, gently holding him open.

“I can take it, Rich. I’ve done this to myself before, thinking about you doing it to me. Never-“

Eddie lets out a gasp as Richie pushes his first finger into him, spurred on by the news that Eddie has done this to himself, thinking about _Richie’s_ fingers inside him instead. It’ll be a miracle if Richie can finger Eddie open without blowing his load.

“You’ve fingered yourself before? Thinking about me? That’s so fucking hot. You never what, baby? What were you saying?”

He’s thrusting his finger in and out now and Eddie is taking it so well, rocking up and back to meet Richie’s hand.

“Never- _ngh, Richie, another please_ -never felt like this before. Never wanted someone so much in my whole _life_. I always thought I was broken in a way; I never liked sex. Never felt unbearably horny like I do all the time now because of you.”

Richie doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, but never in his wildest dreams did he think that he could actually have this. He’s had dreams like this many times, but they don’t even hold a candle to what he’s getting to experience now.

“I want you too, Eds. All the time. Ever since we were kids and you’d wear those damn shorts and crawl into the hammock with me, I’d go home and jerk off every time. Remember that one time you fell asleep on my shoulder when I snuck into your room? Biggest boner of my life…well up until now.”

Richie slipped his third finger in and slowed Eddie’s movements so he could let him adjust before starting to slowly move them again. Eddie was glistening with sweat and he looked _gorgeous_. He was also laughing and looking down at Richie.

“You mean to tell me that me falling asleep on you gave you a _boner_ when we were kids? What is _wrong_ with you?”

Richie angled his fingers and hit the tender bump of Eddie’s prostate and Eddie immediately stopped laughing and squeezed his knees tightly around Richie’s thighs and let out a guttural moan.

“That’s it, baby. That feel good? And it’s not so much of the you-falling-asleep-on-me thing as it was a holy-fuck-he’s-so-close-to-me thing.”

Richie felt powerful grinding his fingers against that little nub inside of Eddie until he was gasping and writhing around on top of him. He felt high on it. Better than any dumb drug he did back when he was younger and trying to fill the void inside himself with substances and people who didn’t truly care about him. This felt better than any of that. Eddie was always better. Eddie filled the void.

“Rich, Richie, okay, I’m ready. C’mon big guy, wanna ride you.”

Richie groans and pulls his fingers out and rips open the condom packet and rolls it down over his length and lubes himself up, stroking his cock a couple of times before grabbing handfuls of Eddie’s perfect ass in each hand.

“Ready?”

Eddie’s nodding and grabbing Richie’s cock and lining it up with his entrance and slowly sinks down until the thick head pops inside. They both let out long, low moans and Eddie is scorching hot inside, so fucking slick and soft. Richie wants to die like this.

Richie moves his hands to Eddie’s hips and lets them rest there as Eddie sinks so slowly down the rest of his cock, breathing through his nose.

When he finally sits down fully on Richie’s cock, he lets out a breath.

“Jesus Christ, Richie, I take back what I said earlier. You aren’t big, you’re fucking _huge_ , what the _fuck_.”

Richie wants to take Eddie’s mind off the pain he _knows_ Eddie is feeling, because even if Eddie had been fingering himself on a somewhat frequent basis, Richie is big and it’s also taking a dick up your ass.

He ducks his head down and takes one of Eddie’s nipples into his mouth, scraping his teeth along it and flicking it with his tongue before moving onto the other one. He can feel Eddie put his hands on either side of Richie’s face and he’s gasping and starting to slowly rock back and forth on Richie’s cock.

When he pulls away from Eddie’s nipple, there’s a thin string of spit that is still connecting his mouth to it. He rubs his thumb against the swollen bud.

“There we go. Starting to feel good, Eds?”

Eddie nods his head and starts bouncing more fervently on Richie’s cock.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s good, Rich. _Baby_.”

Richie didn’t know he wanted Eddie to call him “baby” so badly, but now that he’s heard it, he wants to hear it again and again. He wraps his arms around Eddie and thrusts up into him, matching Eddie’s downward strokes and Eddie keens at this and grips Richie’s hair tight and tugs on it. Richie feels it shoot down to his cock.

Eddie leans in to kiss Richie, which is basically just them panting into each other’s mouths, and then kisses back towards his ear.

“Want you on top.” He whispers into Richie’s ear before he’s pulling away and off of Richie’s cock, laying back onto the bed.

Richie takes a pillow and situates it under Eddie’s hips and takes a moment to look at him. He’s flushed and sweaty, his hair a mess, and his pupils blown. His pretty cock is leaking all over his stomach and Richie wants to make him come. Wants to make him lose it. Richie leans over him to kiss him lovingly.

“Love you so much. You’re so beautiful. Everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Eddie gasps sweetly as Richie slides back inside of him, still just as hot and soft inside as before and Eddie wraps his legs around him, his ankles crossing above Richie’s ass and pulling him in deeper.

“Fuck me, baby. C’mon, give it to me.”

Richie swears and starts thrusting again and Eddie is making the most delicious noises, panting and moaning and saying Richie’s name over and over again.

Richie can’t help that he starts running his mouth.

“So fucking pretty, Eds, you sound so good. Feel so good. Better than I ever imagined. Never wanna stop fucking you. Want to do so many things to you.”

He feels Eddie’s nails scratch down his back.

“What- _hahh_ -what do you want to do to me? Tell me. All of it. _Fuck,_ that feels so good.”

Richie licks at the sweat on Eddie’s neck and sucks a hickey there before going to speak again.

“Wanna…wanna suck your cock so bad, you have no idea. Can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about sucking you off and having you come in my mouth. Sometimes I even think about you kissing me and swallowing your own come when it’s still in my mouth.”

He’s looking at Eddie’s face to see if he’s crossed any lines or freaked him out in any way, but Eddie’s brows are tight together with the look of pure ecstasy and he’s gasping as Richie continues to fuck him.

“Rich…fuck. That’s so _gross._ Want it though, want that so much. Keep talking.”

Richie wraps his hand around Eddie’s wet cock, starts stroking him as he angles his hips to hit that sweet spot inside of Eddie every time. He knows he’s found it when Eddie’s back arches off the bed and he’s moaning loudly and has a death grip on Richie’s arms

“I gotta fuck you in those tiny running shorts, Eds. Want you to go on a run and get all sweaty and have you come home and I’ll push them to the side and eat you out until you’re wet and open and begging for it, and then I’ll fuck you up against the wall right there by the door.”

Eddie barely manages to get out a “ _fuck yes, Richie, m’gonna come”_ before Richie feels his cock jump in his fist and he’s coming hard between them, spilling out long ropes where a couple of them go so far to hit Eddie’s chin and then Richie is absolutely done for and coming inside the condom, inside of _Eddie_ , and he’s never come so hard in his entire fucking life.

He slowly pulls out of Eddie and his brain feels fuzzy and his ears are ringing a little as he pulls the condom off and ties it off, hoping Eddie won’t notice that he put it on the bed beside him. Eddie’s probably going to make him wash his sheets anyway.

He rolls onto his side and Eddie is looking at the ceiling with a sort of glazed expression. He pulls Eddie towards him and against his side and brushes his sweaty hair off his forehead and places multiple kisses on his face.

“You okay, Eddie baby?”

Eddie turns his head and nuzzles into Richie’s chest and smiles.

“I’m fantastic, Rich. I feel fucking dead though. Is it always like this? Is it always this good?”

Richie pulls Eddie in tighter, drops more kisses to his head and breathes him in.

“Guess we’ll just have to do it again to figure it out, Spaghetti Man.”

Eddie laughs and leans back, grabbing Richie’s face in his hands and staring into his eyes, suddenly serious.

“Richie. I love you too, you know. I want you to know that. I want everything with you.”

Richie has learned a lot of new things about Eddie since Derry, this is true, but something he learned about himself that day, is that when the person he loves most in the world tells him he loves him back, he cries like a damn baby.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic I've ever posted and I hope someone out there enjoyed it even a little bit. I'm hoping to only improve with my writing as I work on my other fics.  
> I don't have anyone to beta read for me so if there's errors, I apologize!
> 
> This fic was based off [this video](https://jamesfinleyransone.tumblr.com/post/188955812136) of PJ and I haven't been able to get it out of my brain since seeing it
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! [@mvrtals](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mvrtals)
> 
> p.s.: kudos to anyone who caught my HIMYM reference


End file.
